


Biggest Mistake?

by haldoor



Series: Parental Involvement [2]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Absent Parents, Anger, Angst, M/M, Past Relationship(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-04
Updated: 2013-04-04
Packaged: 2017-12-07 10:49:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/747675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haldoor/pseuds/haldoor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><b>Warnings/Spoilers:</b> Up to S3.18<br/><b>Disclaimer:</b> I don't own them; I make no profit<br/><b>Beta:</b> unbeta'd<br/><b>Summary:</b> Doris has no idea how her husband felt about Steve's sexuality<br/></p>
            </blockquote>





	Biggest Mistake?

**Author's Note:**

> This is a sequel of sorts to **Almost Nothing**. There will be other snippets in this 'verse to follow too; they will not necessarily be in linear time.

"You have no idea how he would have felt about it," Steve grit out from between his teeth.

Doris squinted like he was the one who'd been away for twenty years. She'd laid one insult too many at his feet by calling Danny his 'biggest mistake' and then proceeding to tell him his father wouldn't have approved.

"Come on, Steve, are you trying to tell me he would have welcomed Danny into the family like another son? I don't get it; you and Catherine have been seeing each other for years. She's a beautiful, intelligent woman with a career of her own, and you leave her for..." She stopped, like she was casting about for a suitable insult.

"If you don't get it, I'm not going to explain it to you, Doris." Steve swallowed back any further words before he said something he regretted. He moved towards the door.

"Your father had a typical cop's attitude towards homosexuality, Steve," Doris said behind him.

He had the feeling she was trying to find the most hurtful things to say simply to prolong his pain and keep him there, like a child who aims for any kind of attention from a parent.

He turned to glare at her, remembering how Jack had once left an opening for him; words that negated what Doris was telling him now. "How could you know? Did you even _talk_ to him back then? For your information, _Mom_ , when I was sixteen, _before_ he sent me away... he gave me the opportunity to tell him exactly how I felt about my best friend."

Doris blinked at him without speaking. The shock in her eyes was evident, and Steve wondered what had surprised her more: that his father had given him that opportunity or that Steve had such _feelings_ even then. Steve waited, unsure if he wanted to know which.

"How could you have known something like that at such a young age?"

Steve frowned in disbelief. "Just because I was young didn't mean I wasn't aware. I fell in love. And Dad... Dad walked in on us. Sent my friend away and took me into his study to talk." He laughed, a hand half over his mouth as he remembered his father's words.

_Since your mother died... I know it hasn't been easy for you. Maybe this is something you'd have taken to her. I don't have her way with words, but I... it's not about it being Moku_

How wrong his father had been. If only he could see Doris now; discover how little she understood.

"If you think he didn't try, you're wrong. Maybe he wouldn't have been happy about it, and... I didn't exactly manage to talk to him about it then… or later…" Steve paused, remembering another time; another friend. Another visit home that should have given Steve the opportunity to tell his father exactly who his son was; but the timing hadn't felt right, and Steve had chickened out again. "…but it doesn't mean he wouldn't have accepted me as I am."

"Are you saying I don't accept you? Steve, I came back from the dead for you." Doris's expression was incredulous.

Steve huffed an unamused laugh. "For me? I don't think so." He gestured unevenly, biting back crueler words. "You came back for your microfiche. Don't pretend you care. If you did, you would never have put Catherine in the position you did. Nor would you have kept so many secrets from me."

This time, before she could delay him further, he turned and left, closing the door firmly behind him.

~//~


End file.
